going back home
by mandymoore1
Summary: Phoebe and Cole left with each other at the end of sleuthing with the enemy. They have 2 children now. this is about what happens when they get back. Note: Paige was never given up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

note: Paige was never given up for adoption.

Going back home

The story so far

It all started 7 years ago when I met Cole Turner. I fell in love with him at first sight and what I didn't know is he is a half demon, who was sent by the triad to kill my sisters, Prue and Piper and Paige and me. He saw me as his way in but something happened he didn't plan. He fell in love with me so he couldn't hurt me. When I found out I was furious because he turned into his demon half Beltasaw and shimmered away with me. He took us to the graveyard and I know now that he was trying to get away from Krell but how was I supposed to know that. I flip kicked him over my shoulder and got ready to vanquish him but he changed back into Cole and I said, " don't think that's goner save you". He tried to convince me he loved me, and part of me didn't know what to believe but then he proved his love when he vanquished Krell just as he was about to kill me. Then he said "do you believe me now" and I run into his arms and kissed him. We shimmered away to the sound of my sisters calling me from outside.

I knew Prue and Paige would never understand how I could love him but I do with all my heart. We now have two children, Cole Junior 6 who is known as CJ and Piper 5 named after the sister who I knew would understand. We've just moved back to San Francisco and we have brought a house a few doors down from the Manor.

Chapter 1

The children and I are on the way back home from the ice-cream shop when I hear someone saying "Phoebe Halliwell get your butt over here". I know from the sound of the voice it's Prue and I turn around and say "hi sis". Prue comes over and says "Phoebe Halliwell how could you leave like that?" Piper T says "Mommy not a Halliwell". Prue says, "what is she talking about and why did she say mommy?" I say she means "I'm Phoebe Turner." Prue says " you what? You married Cole Phoebe how could you he's a demon?" Piper T shouts, "Shut up (as she raises her hands) mommy it not working why won't she freeze." I say "cause she's a good witch like you." Piper T angrily says, "No fair Piper not happy. She's not Piper is she? I wouldn't want to be named after her". Prue says "you're a vary rude little girl and no I'm not Piper I'm Prue." Piper T "so you can't freeze like me? Mommy said Aunt Piper has that power to Aunt Piper" she shimmers out.

I shout "no CJ where did she go?" CJ Says "there" as he points at the Manor. I run to the Manor followed by CJ and Prue. I knock on the door and Piper H answers with Piper T in her arms and says "your daughter I suppose?" I shout "Piper Turner don't you ever scare mommy like that again!" Piper T says, "sorry mommy but I don't like Prue. She keeps on insulting daddy, and I wanted to meet Aunty Piper. she can freeze like me." I say " it's ok so shall we go? We've got to meet Cole at the office." Piper T says " yey daddy can Aunt Piper come?" Phoebe suggests, "Why don't you ask her?" Piper T says, "Will you Aunt Piper?" Piper H says, "Ok let's go." Piper T says "yey me shimmer us all there." CJ says "is Aunt Prue coming?" Piper T screeches "no she don't like daddy." CJ argues "I pick on you sometimes. I still like you and anyway she can move things like me. Moving things is better than stupid freezing things." Piper T argues "is not." CJ says "it is like when I move your dolls and hide them" Piper T bellows "I hate you! You're stupid like Auntie Prue." I demand "Cole Junior Turner and Piper Tuner you apologize to each other right now." Piper T says "ok sorry CJ." CJ says, "I'm sorry too." I say "and CJ, when we get home you'll give Piper back her dolls." CJ says "ok mommy."

Just then, Cole shimmers in and rushes to my side and he worriedly says "Phoebe is everything ok? You're late I thought a demon may have…" I interrupt, "we are fine. I ran in to my sisters." Prue comes over to Cole and slaps him and yells, "get out of my house demon before I" I say don't you dare. Come on Cole let's go home." Cole says "ok." And me and Cole and the children head home.

please reviewand tell me what you think. I have had help to improve my grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The children are in bed and me and Cole are in the lounge Cole's been distant for hours he always keeps things bottled up so I go over and put my arm around him and say "Cole are you angry" he says "I'm fine" I say "I know you're not will you talk to me" Cole says "are you goner leave me" I say don't be stupid" he says "so you think I'm stupid" and shimmers out and I go upstairs to our bedroom and get into bed crying, how can he doubt my love I mean I left couse I love him.

An hour later I'm still crying when Cole shimmers in so I say "leave me alone" he says "I'm sorry Phoebe" I say "you should be I didn't mean what you thought what I meant was your stupid if you think I'd ever leave you I left with you couse I love you and I married you and had children with you couse I love you I'll never leave you" Cole says "I love you Phoebe I'm just scared that Prue will do all she can to split us up" I say you don't need to be I love you and I won't leave you now come hear and I'll show you how much I love you" he says "ok" and he climbs in to bed.

The next day when we get up I say "why don't we all go to the park and have a picnic" Cole says "that sounds great" I say I know I'll go and get the food ready" Cole says "ok" and I go downstairs to get things ready when Piper T comes running in and says "mommy what you doing" I say "where going on a picnic I'm getting thing ready you want to help" Piper T says "yes mommy" and we make sarnies and chicken salad and cookies, While Cole and CJ are outside playing baseball.

An hour later when everything's ready Cole and CJ come running in from the garden covered in dirt and I say go and get washed and changed where ready to go" Cole says " "ok you are so bossy sometimes do you know that" I say " I am not" CJ says "you are mommy all girls are" I say see what you're teaching our son now go and get changed" Cole says "ok I'm going" and he goes up stairs and CJ says "mommy are you angry with daddy" I say "a little bit now go and get changed" CJ says "yes mommy" and he goes upstairs. And Piper T says, "Mommy are we going soon," I say "yes when there ready we will go" Piper T says "ok mommy".

When Cole come down he putts his arm around her and says "don't be mad I love you". I say, "I love you". And kisses him passionately. Just then CJ turns his water gun on them and says ugh mom and dad stop it". I say "you very naughty boy not only have you soaked me and you're dad you have ruined the food that's it we are not going" and she runs up stairs.

An hour later Cole comes in and says Phoebe what's up the children are with you're sisters so talk to me". I wanted a family day is that to much to ask". Cole says no it's not and I'm sorry forgive me" I say, "of course I love you". Cole says and I love you" we kiss passionately.

please reveiw


End file.
